Frankie
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: We all know Frankie, but do we really? Everything is not what it seems to be in life...right? -One Shot-


_**~ Shocking Truth Of Frankie and Her Life ~**_

_**...~ One Shot ~...**_

Shelves filled with millions of books; all shapes and sizes. Some were in English or French; ranging in muliple hues and shades. There lied a blue and white rug in the middle of the living room on hard wood floorings that was constructed out of birch. It was dark out, but there was a spine-shilling breeze sweeping in through the open window that was in the living room. Ivory colored curtains drapped over the window, but of course they were blowing along with the wind.

There sat a young girl with red hair and brown freckles scattered all along her rosie cheeks on that same carpet. She had bright green eyes that reflected well off from her crimson locks. She wore long gray sweatpants with a white tanktop while having a deep sea blue jacket occupying her arms and shoulders.

_"Hey Frankie!" Yelled Mac in a cheerful voice. He ran up to her ad gave her the biggest hug. Frankie always loved Mac as her little brother; she never had one and he was just perfect_. _Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed the halls of the large encased building they all were housed in._

_"Hey Frankie, have you seen Coco?" Asked Bloo all nonchalantly with a charasmatic smiled. _

_Frankie and Mac broke their hug fest, so she could respond to the blue figure standing only a few feet away from her. She put her white hands on her hips with a smirk. _

_"How should I know Bloo? Have you even looked for her?" She asked with a smile but yet in a very annoyed tone. Suddenly the hand that was griping her hip, released as the arm fell to her side. The other hand was still firmly griped there on her hip._

_"No..I'm too lazy to look. I thought it would be easier to just ask," He slouched his back in a lazy manor and sighed in irritation. Frankie just gave herself a face palm and then rubbed her temple as if a headache was going to form._

_"Then go look Bloo. I'm not your personal slave; so I'm not about to go on this hunt to go find one of our friends. She's probably somewhere with Wilt or Edwardo," She hissed in an annoyed voice, but Bloo remained unaffected by this tone of voice as he just mumbled a few words no one could really comprehend. _

_"Calm down Frankie, we all know Bloo's incapable of doing something on his own, right? Come on, just look at how lazy he is," Mac pointed his hand in the direction of his imaginary friend; the blue figure had a blanked out expression until realization._

_"I am so to capable of doing things on my own! I'll prove it to you guys!" Bloo yelled back angrily as he stomped off._

_The seventeen and thirteen year old started snickering to what just happened._

_"Good job Mac. You'd think after a million times he'd stop falling for that trick. He's just that oblivious to everything that's practical __in this world. But he'll catch on someday.." Frankie spoke. She smiled so deeply, not at Mac, but at the world around her. She felt so alive here, everything felt right._

_"Someday? I doubt that Frankie, it's Bloo we're talking about now," They both started cracking up about his comment. They knew it was true but tried giving Bloo the benefit of the doubt._

_Their conversation was interrupted abruptly by a sudden out burst from a recognizable voice that was in the sound of a victory._

_"HA! In your face Mac! I found Coco! Look!?" Bloo was gloating in his usual immature tone. He came running in with Coco trotting not far behind him. _

_Mac just shuck his head and laughed at his best friend. As Coco had an expression of confusion; she didn't realize what was going on._

_"Cocococcoocococco cococo cocooo co," Coco asked a question of what was going on. The two actual humans in eye view of her, shuck their heads with a smile. Bloo just laughed as he gloated once more, "I won, that's what!"_

_"Oh yay! Bloo won everybody!" Mac was being completely sarcastic but amusing all at the same time. The boy with the chestnut brown hair just laughed it all up. But his best friend saw this and crossed his light blue arms in a stuck up way._

_"You know I love you man, come here," Mac laughed as he tired hugging his buddy._

_Bloo dodged it, but before anything else could be said, Frankie started speaking once more_

_"So what did you even need Coco for anyways?" _

_The maginary friend shrugged. "I forgot now."_

_"Coccocoococo," Coco was laughed yet trying to still comprehend the whole purpose of this._

_"Come here you guys, group hug," Frankie suggested as Mac joined in first. _

_Of course Coco jumped into the idea as she put her wings over the two friends, but Bloo stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. _

_"C'mon Bloo, join us. We love you, and we know you love us no matter how much you deny it," Mac knew how to get the imaginary creature to get over there with them. He just sighed while he rolled his eyes. He walked over slowly in defeat._

_They all took hold of each other tightly; Frankie felt like there was nothing else better in the world. She was about to tell them that, but a voice echoed in her head, one that she didn't seem to be familiar with. Suddenly all her 'friends' started to fade from her view as the voice came to her ears again._

Frankie peered up to see a little old lady in the doorway leading into the kitchen, she wasn't sure who it was but she made her friends disappear.

"Oh George, I just don't understand her. It's like she can't even hear me, like I don't even exist. Even when I'm standing right in front of her with a kindhearted smile. Oh boy, do you get it?" Madame Lily ranted with a disappointed frown. All she wanted was for her granddaughter to hear her, and actually hear her.

Frankie was still on that blue and white rug in the living room, but she was grasping something in her cleches. Her focus on this old lady had now been refocused on this object in her frail hands. It was smooth and fragile, but so mind blowing to this red headed girl. Despite the fact she has it at all times; it's like her comfort object.

"All she does is stare into that toy of her's, but never really doing much with it. It's like she's in her own little _world_." Madame Lily's voice was so sadden, yet very low to were no one could hear her except her grandson. Which he stood there right beside her the whole time.

The seventeen year old just sat there, gazing into an object she really didn't even understand. All she knew is that it brought internal bliss to her. It was like the closet that took those kids into Narnda, or how Alice fell into that rabbit hole. But this world was all in her head. Not a magical room stored with hanging clothes or a random dream feeling real more than life itself; it was literally all in her little mind.

"I wish there was something I could do for her, just something..but there's no cure for her. George, what should I do if I can't give her the cure?" The old lady was so worried for her granddaughter's future. It looked to bleak from her perspective.

The read headed teen took her object and observed it like it was a key aspect in a crime scene. This object was a snow glob; she clenched it and shuck it. She watched as all the little artificial flurries swarm all around the glass and slowly fall onto the bottom. Frankie was a young child living in a seventeen's year old body. This little girl knew nothing much of the world around her. It felt like everything was simply a game_only a game. The world beyond these walls of her foundation weren't real to her, but the voices inside her head were realistic in her own mind.

"She reminds me of Hellen Keller. She will will never see me no matter how much she tries, it's like she's gone blind. Or hear me no matter how loud I scream, it's like she's deaf. Only If I knew what was going inside her head.." Her idea of comparing a young girl in the 19th century to her own flesh an blood was a little shocking. But she made valid points.

Finally her grandson, brother of Frankie spoke up after hearing his grandmother rant on.

"I think we all wish we could understand her better. But Autism is a complicated thing, and you never know what's going to happen next with Frankie. There's nothing we ca do, except love her and give her what she needs. We all love her for her, and that's something that will never change," His response touched Madame Lily's heart. She smiled at her grandson and gave him a big hug, even no he's way taller than her.

"I suppose you're right, Dear."

Frankie was still staring at her object before hearing her own name.

"Frankie sweetie, come with your grandma and we'll have dinner. Okay? But first we have to wash up," She made sure her voice was very gentle and loving.

The girl stood up and stumbled over to this little old lady she was taller then.

"Oh hun, you have to put that down for super, okay?" Her grandmother stated in the most calm voice ever.

Frankie somehow knew what she meant and placed it down on the table in the hallway as they made their way into the facilities. George stared at the object she sat down, but only smiled as he too went to go wash up for dinner.

In the hallway on the glass table top, laid the snow globe. All the fake snow bits laid on the bottom of it. Within the glass walls contained the familiar mansion with hues of orange and red. Same gate and doors.

Everything in _her_ life was in a globe filled with wonders and questions; only to be answered and adventure inside the mind of a girl we thought we knew. In a world we thought we knew. This girl lived seventeen years in a world that didn't even exist. We all had at least one imaginary friend, but she had 100s. Oh, the voices that spoke to her in her mind; she wasn't crazy, she was creative. Living a fake life we all but dream of..

And that girl was _Frankie._

* * *

**Author's Notes: This might seem familiar to some of you. I got inspired by a picture on tumblr to write this one shot. It's slightly different in the little alternative ending in the comic strip though. So I decided to write a one shot about it. I think it would be awesome if this was an actual ending, that's just my opinion though.**

**This would be my first one shot, I normally do full blown storylines, but I thought this would be cool to write or at least try.(:**

**I loved this show growing up, but sadly my memory on all the details are a bit foggy, but I gave it a shot. xD It's not my fault this show is no longer in cartoon Network. Damn people don't show any old 90s shows anymore..SORRY FOR RANTING D;**

**Enjoy? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review this. I know not many people write for this show on this website, but it would mean a lot :D**

**C'mon? It takes only a few seconds!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a great day/evening/night! ;3**


End file.
